Augmented reality technology is technology derived from virtual reality technology that uses computer graphics technology to create a virtual space similar to reality. The augmented reality technology refers to technology that combines a real space (reality) and a virtual space to make a virtual object appear as if existing in the real space. The augmented reality technology is mainly utilized to provide additional information about an object of a real space by showing a virtual image superimposed on the real space.
However, a conventional augmented reality technology merely provides information about an objects of a real space and variously operates a virtual image according to the object of the real space, which makes it difficult to variously utilize the virtual image in the real space.